resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Nathan Hale
so will the lead role of the next PS3 resistance be the man from the PSP I don't think so. I've heard a rumour that Nathan was knocked into a Coma when he was shot in the head and will appear in resistance 3. Thats good when i get my PS3 i think i'll love to play this game as hale Truth! I've found out that the beginning paragraph of Nathan Hale's life is fake! Who would just make that stuff up???! Don't believe me? http://www.projectabraham.com/dossiers/hale.htm I've been working on things about project abraham on this site and I stumbled upon this. move two of the sheets on the right and you'll see one that looks handwritten, with the words Dear Big Bro written on it. ~ Sorofin by the way Nathan had already the virus before the crawler incident in Resistance: Together we fall. That image is wrong with nathan beaing attacked by the crawlers. Actually the first paragraphs come from an article in the Playstation Magazine detailing Hale's background along with one for Parker--Thelamppost 05:55, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Can you show us this Mag? ~ sorofin The Magazine was a preview for FoM so is pretty old there is a site that had a pic but it has since been removed if anyone can find another pic or a copy of the mag itself it would be appreciated--Thelamppost 01:24, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Becka? The article states Hale had a cousin Becka who competed for his record though this was his cousin Susan later retconned to foster sister maybe this was restated as Becka in the book haven't read the novel in a while and my memory of it is not great. On the Project Abraham website Susan mentions Becka so they're not the same person. She isn't mentioned anywhere else though. ~ sorofin Thank you for clearing that up--Thelamppost 01:24, May 1, 2010 (UTC) The New Leader Even if he's only in a coma, he's still infected and at the end of 2, he was fully Chimeran, as expressed in his new voice saying "This is just the beginning." If Hale managed to survive, then my money's on that he's going to be a new Chimeran leader. Although we won't know until Insomiac brings out Resistance 3.--KnightNapier 03:04, December 12, 2009 (UTC) why would the main character become the new enemy I mean who will be the playable character in game are we going to be playing as the man whom supposedly put him down?Derekproxy 00:33, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :It does makes things interesting. If I can relate to Star Wars for a moment, Anakin Skywalker (although everyone knew what was going to happen) was one of the major, if not main hero, of the prequels. What happened? He became the very thing he swore to distroy: a Sith. A similar thing could play out in Resistance: Hale was sworn to destroy the Chimera and now he's one of them. This is just speculation of course but things don't always have to stay the same. I don't know who would replace Hale but the infection completely took over him; he's now a Chimera. If we look at the another individual who suffered a similar fate, we run into Deadalus, the new Chimeran leader. However, we just won't know what happens until the new game comes out.--KnightNapier 00:48, December 15, 2009 (UTC) That would be awesome. By the way, I really don't know if Hale is dead or not. Garfield 123 :yes thats true but the reason people like RFOM2 was because hale was covered more in depth then the first game and coping starwars is a bit tackie if anything I hope they at least kill him off period then make him the bad guy its so unimaginative to copy starwarsDerekproxy : xDeFcOn24x Okay fellow Resistance fans I just wanted give you guys some ideas about could be in R3. My first thought is that Nathan Hale is not Dead and i know he is not. Throughout the game Hale goes on millions of suicide missions and comes out alive. He has bullet holes in him and shit. And at the end R1 he survives a nuclear explosion basically idk what else to call it. He survives through it. Now how the hell is a bullet goin to kill him? I think its not! But let me countiue with possiblities. Insomniac is not going to kill there #1 Action hero just with 2 games out. youll say theres grayson. hello i think hes in the europe side but game takes place NY as of now. But I think Hale will wake up and he'll be like wtf just happened where am i who am i. he join the chimera and fight long side them. then he'll relize what the better side is and join the humans and basically fight off chimera like the usual. and then the 3rd race gets involved in the war the chimeras enemy besides us. we herd of teh 3rd race i think in r1. but anyway yea so thats it oooo wait forgot also Hale is alive becasue he has pure chimera DNA in him which gives him far more powers and after he takes all of deadeluses powers hello he got juiced with a shit lot of adrenalin ?????? come on guys u gotta admit it makes sence. xDeFcOn24x ok now this is where everyone has been saying the exact same think you cant live from a bullet to the head when it went through the back of the head sure but you know i still say he lived the facts are there yes he was shot from plasma bullets so he healed from the chimera but then again he has all those powers but still if u guys think hes dead and insomniac killed him off then its upsetting and i think the game wont be able to go off without him read more of disscussion on r3 game topic in ther guys and u guys saying its like star wars this may be the case i really dont mind it playin out like that and tho like i said above idk didnt read so plz for give for saying it again idk anyway Hale wakes up all confused then relizeses hes become a chimera leader goes hunts down the humans questions them bout where the rest of the humans are thn he stumbles upon a n old friend team mate anyone cartwright parker capelli and then they tell him what he wanted to do what he was goin to do and so he resists the chimera mind and goes bak to the human side or who knows from that point bc he could be used to fight off the 3rd/4th race aka mostliky the newer villians the ones who killed the chimera off earth in the begining and ps id like this to go furthur anyone care eazies way to contact me will be by email defcon24x48x8@yahoo.com or my youtube defcon24xx or psn xdefcon24x u wanna talk i got answers and whole lot more stuff and alsoo prepare to see a bigger role of capelli since i just finished reading all the comics its interesting to see alot of him in the future It would be cool to see Hale as the new leader of the Chimera on Earth. Garfield 123 Is there any evidence of him being alive? While I like Hale, is there any thing in the expanded univerise that says or hints he might be alive? I'm new to Resistance so I'm not to familiar with other sources, but if there isn't anything to suggest he's alive shouldn't the artical just say he's dead?User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 04:02, September 18, 2010 (UTC) I haven't read any books or comics (I don't even know if there are any books or comics) but from the games there is no conclusive evidence that Capelli (SP?) was or wasn't successful in killing Hale. Revan's Exile There isn't anything to suggest he's alive, no, but there also isn't proof that he died. -LeoLab 14:34, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Isn't that what I said? Also, ooops forgot to sign my last post. Well I did it now. --Revan's Exile 17:40, September 18, 2010 (UTC) But is there any incident of anyone in Resistance surviving getting shot in the head? Again I'm not overly familiar with the universe yet.User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 18:05, September 18, 2010 (UTC) @Revan's Exile: Yep. Redundancy is redundant, but can be helpful. @Swg66: There is not, but there are a couple other things to consider: 1) Hale is unique. 2) Daedalus transferred some massive powers to him after he died. 3) We never see the body. All oth these put Capelli's success in doubt. -LeoLab 19:32, September 18, 2010 (UTC) The only Sentinel that has been shot in the head is Corporal Vedka and look at his page it didn't go down well. Sorofin 19:54, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Sorofin please see Leolab. Hale & Vedka used to be identical as Sentinels, but Hale did not die as a normal Sentinel, like Vedka. --Revan's Exile 03:56, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Ummm, so is Hale dead then? Seeing as Sorofin changed Place '''to '''Place of Death. 21:34, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Pictures Hale's page needs more pics, such as his extraction with the black ops while holding a grenade.--Drgyen 05:35, October 17, 2010 (UTC)